Change In Style
by teamjacob91
Summary: 13-year-old Amber wishes that she could have her own Twilight life because she thinks her family is horrible. What happens when/if she gets her wish? sorry for the sucky summary, but I hope you read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

13th Birthday

I woke up, shacking bed. Life sucks.

Why can't we all just get what we want? The one and only thing that I ask for is that I was Isabella Marie Swan. You know, with all the vampires and stuff. Surly that's asking way too much though.

What makes this really hard is the fact that I am sooo Team Jacob, (only because Edward had to leave Bella). Maybe that is why I will not ever get my own Twilight. Actually, the more I think about it, I am more Team Taylor Launter than Team Robert (because Rob is ugly!) They totally screwed up Twilight.

"Amber, are you awake," my mother asked, opening the door. I decided to play one of my favorite game.

I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing to give the impression that I was still asleep.

My mother sighted and shut the door.

Mmmm… very odd. Usually she would drag me out of bed. Guess not today for once…

… until I heard water swishing in a bucket.

Suddenly, ice-cold water was thrown onto me. I jumped out of bed and grabbed the little creep who did it.

"Let go of me," Matthew, my little brother yelled in my face. "Let go before I tell mommy!"

"Ugghh!" I screamed, letting go of him and stormed downstairs.

"Mom! Can I get a brake form Matthew for one stupid day! It's my 13th birthday for crying out loud, and here I stand in front of you, soaking wet because of that little creep!"

"Amber! I don't understand how you could call your brother such a mean thing," she replied, not even looking up from her book.

I was pissed off, soaking wet, and apparently not good enough to get attention from my own mother. This is why I want my life to be Twilight. Get a new start with a family that actually loves me and isn't a pain. No little brother to annoy me, no mom and dad fighting every night.

I ran back up to my room and slammed the door shut, locking it.

I just stood there, staring at the door. Then I heard the strangest noise from behind me… I heard a train whistle.

I slowly turned around to see that I wasn't in my room anymore. It was a strangers room. The bed was moved against the wall to my right and there was a desk by the window with an ancient computer on it. On the wall were a ton of pictures of… me? And some other older woman. I looked out side the window and I saw cacti.

OH… MY… GAWD…

"Isabella, happy 13th birthday dear" the woman from the pictures on the wall came in through the door.

I looked around the room again.

"What did you call me?," I asked. This couldn't be really happening, could it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New Life

The woman looked at me with concern deep in her wise eyes.

"Bella, are you feeling alright? Should I call the doctor?," she asked, put her hand on my head.

The room tilted at the oddest angle, and then I blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I awoke in a new room.

God, it was a hospital room. I started to sit up, but I went back down because the back of my head was throbbing in pain.

I reached to the spot with my hand and found out a few things;

This sure as hell ain't my hand because it was way too pale

My hair magically changed from black to a darkish brown

My head was partially wrapped in gauze

Crap!

The memory came crashing back down on me like a ton of boulders.

Oh hell yeah!

I'm now Isabella Marie Swan!

"Are you okay," the woman who was in the room earlier asked. It then dawned on me.

This is Renee, my mom…

"Yes-mom, I'm fine," I said, forcing myself not to smile to big. "What happened? I don't remember anything." Of course I had to lie, I didn't want her thinking I was too crazy.

"When I came into your room this morning, you didn't remember anything about you or me. Then you fainted, hit your head on the desk, cracked your head open, and had a concussion. AND, on your birthday! Sometime I really worry about you dear," she explained, and by the look on her face, all in one breath.

"Mmmmm… sound like me," I said happily, and she looked at me with great concern


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Memories

That night I when to sleep, I gained a whole bunch of new memories, and as if there was not any more room in my brain, my old memories faded away.

I woke up that morning as Isabella Swan, and Amber Milenes Mata never existed…

A/N: Ha! I am so mean…

Yes, I am ending this chapter here, but only because I care.

I am sooo evil!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pin pals

"Good morning class and welcome to ninth grade," our new teacher, Ms. Dustin greeted us.

God. First day at a new high school with twice as many students here compared to my middle school. Just more kids to hate me. Great.

Mom told me that it would be a new start. I knew better than that. I just went along with it to keep her happy though.

"Let's start off the new year on a good note," Ms. Dustin continues. "You will have pin pals throughout your time in high school. This is not just a joke though. Please take this seriously. You will be assigned immediately. Once you receive a name, begin to write your first letter. This year's class are doing all ninth graders, but all over the country." Then she walked up and down the rows of desk, handing everyone a sheet of paper with the name and address.

"Here you go," she said, handing me a random paper and moved on to the next student.

_Matthew Mata_

_Jacksonville, Florida 32256  
_

I was no longer in the classroom. I was in a distant memory. I was in some strange room and I saw a little boy playing in sand at the beach. Stranger yet, I was playing with him having a good time as if I knew him.

Then I was back in the class with everyone staring at me.

"Freak," someone coughed.

Everyone laughed.

_Dear Matthew Mata, _

_It is nice to have you as a pin pal, I guess. _

_Well, I guess I should tell you a little about me. I live in Phoenix, Arizona. I am a single child living with my mother. My father lives in Forks, Washington. I surprisingly have no pets because they all died after having them for about a week. I am very, extremely clumsy and can't walk on a flat surface without tripping. My favorite book would be Romeo and Juliet. I just love to read books. My favorite color… today… would be purple I guess. It changes day to day. I am five foot four with long brown hair and brown eyes. I am surprisingly very pale. Last, and yet the least, I have absolutely no friends._

_Signed,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Bella_

I sent the letter out that afternoon. It was about a week latter that I received a letter back.

_Dear Bella,_

_When you say you like books, have you read Twilight? I have read it because of my friend's sister's obsession. You sound just like her, and that is very creepy. I'm just going to go out on a limb here and say your mother's name is Renee and your father's name is Charlie. If not, well, that's cool. Trust me; you do not want to be that girl from the book._

_I guess you want to know about me. _

_I am also an only child, but my parents are still together… for now. It does not look too promising now. I guess you could say I enjoy reading. I prefer to do sports. I am six foot even. Very tan with blond hair. I do go to a private school though. I don't go for the religion though, just for the education. I do have a ton of friends. My favorite color is green. Always has been. I have a dog and I named him John for no imparticular reason. My favorite sport is basketball, but I also do football just for the heck of it and because my father pretty much forces me. Well, I guess I look forward from hearing from you again soon. _

_Signed,_

_Matthew Mata_

_Mat_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Research

I took Matthew's advice.

As soon as I got home, I logged on to our computer and looked up _Twilight_.

Nothing about a book came up. Just pictures of the sun setting and rising.

Great. Now some kid that I don't even know is being a jerk to me. Just what I need; four years of this.

I pulled out a pen and fresh sheet of paper.

_Matthew,_

_I don't know what kind of game your playing, but I really do not want to be a part of it. Unless you have proof that the book Twilight exists, then I don't want to hear any more about it. How you knew my parents name is for you to know I guess. Just stop though. It's really creeping me out._

_Other wise, I can't wait to hear form you again._

_Bella_

_Bella,_

_I am telling you, this book exists. Just look inside the box that this letter came with. I got you the book so you could read it. If it's not in there, please call me or email me at __._

_Don't ask. It's just a weird name my friends came up with._

_Mat_

_I looked inside the box. _

_There was nothing in it._


End file.
